Star
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Star O'Niel is April's twin. April is the older twin and Star is the youngest. So her being the youngest she's the one the Kraang are after. I suck at summaries. Please enjoy. Donnie X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Rise of the Turtles Part 1**  
 **_**

Me and April dicided that since dad was working a lot and today was his day off we would take him to the movies. The movie that we all wanted to see was playing and it would be nice to get away from work and school.

"Hey April can you help me for a split second?" I ask her.

She heads to my side of the room and says, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you hold this like this for a few seconds?" I ask showing her how I'm holding the fabric.

She does and I quickly grab a pin and pin it together. She lets go and it stays. I smile and say, "Thanks."

"No problem. Happy to help." She replies and heads back to her side of the room. I grab a red strip and wrap it around the waist before the door to our room opens and dad walks in.

"Who's ready to go to the movies?"

"We are!" Me and Aprll say in unison. We do that a lot, April thinks it's creepy but I think it's cool.

I grab my bag and shove my walet into it before I meet up with April and dad who are standing by the door waiting for me. I smile and fix my head band, dad opens the door and we head outside the appartment. As we walk down the hall way I see Mrs. Gorden walking out of her appartment.

I wave and she waves back, we head downstairs and out onto the sidewalk. We continue walking and turn around the corner.

"So dad how was work today? Was Roger giving you a hard time?" I ask.

"It was actually good. Roger didn't show up today. I don't really know what happened to him." He replies a little concerned.

"Do you think it has something to do with the scientist around town going missing?" Me and April ask in unison.

"I don't think so, but who knows."

We cross the street and continue to walk down the street. I wonder who's taking those scientists. I mean what could they possibly need with all those scientists? What are they building? A terminater?

A black van pulls up next to us and these guys jump out of the back. They're really creepy looking. Fear washes over me as one of them says, "Curby and Star O'Niel come with us."

Me and April look at dad and I could see the fear and confusion in his face. What the hell is going on? What do these people want and why do they look the same?

April lets out a scream but I let out a battle cry and try to punch one of them but it catches my punch and throws me to the ground. That's when these giant green turtles jump down and start to fight them. One of them already has dad and April is on the ground, she must have fainted. I get picked up and I start to struggle in my kidnappers grasp.

The turtle in the purple mask throws his bow staff at my kidnapper and I get thrown into the air. A scream escapes my mouth and I close my eyes waiting for the impact but it never comes.

I reopen my eyes and see that the purple masked turtle has me in it's arms. It must have caught me. A little freaked out I scream and that causes the turtle to scream and he drops me. I quickly scoot away from him and he says, "No don't be afraid. We're here to help you."

 _"Should I trust him?"_

He reaches his hand out and I hesitantly take it and he gets hit in the head by a pair of nunchucks. He yells at 'Mikey' and my kidnappers grab me. I let out a scream before I get thrown into the back of the van.

The last thing I hear before everything goes dark is my sister yelling my name.

 **A/N**

 **What's gonna happen to Star? Is her sister and the turtles going to save her in time? Find out in the next Chapter. Sorry it's short. The episodes that don't have April in them that much will be filler chapters kind of.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Rise of the Turtles Part 2**  
 **_**

My eyes open, my vision is blurry but it become clearer as I blink it away. My head is fuzzy as dad helps me sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but other than than that I'm okay." I reply as I get to my feet. I touch m nose and feel dried blood.

 _"Great it happened again."_ I think to myself.

I get nose bleeds sometimes, it just gets really dry and starts to bleed. It's always been like that ever since I was born. April got them but they faded a few months after we were born.

"How long have we been in here?" I ask dad who sits back down on the metal cot they provided us with.

"I don't know. After they threw you in the van those green turtle things chased after us. After a few moments they knocked me out and I just woke up not to long ago."

I walk over to the door to see two robot things with squishy looking brains and they have guns in their hands. What the hell are those things?

Oh no... April. Wait, maybe she can call the police and tell them we were kidnapped. Maybe she's got those turtles to help find us.

Who am I kidding, those giant turtles were probably just a figure of my imagination. No one is going to rescue us. These creepy Aliens are probably going to experiment on us.

"Dad...what do you think they're going to do to us?" I ask, trying not to let my voice crack from fear.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let them do anything to you."

"Maybe we could get their attention and then knock them out or something. Then we could make a run for it."

"That might work, lets give it a try."

I nod and curl up into a ball on the floor. I let out groans of pain and the door opens moments later. The two guard come in and I quickly get to my feet and I jump on its back. I try pulling up on its neck but nothing happens. I try and turn it but it doesn't work. The robots hand grabs me with ease and puts me back on the ground. I try and push it but it doesn't work to well.

"Kraang tell the prisoners to stop trying to escape." One guard says to the other.

The other guard repeats it and they both leave, the door shuts.

"At least we tried." My dad says.

"Yeah, we tried and failed." I reply sadly.

I head over and sit next to my dad, hugging my knees to my chest.

 ***Time Skip***

I don't know how long we've been sitting here but it feels like a long time. Maybe an hour or two. I think I've come up with a thousand ways they could torture or kill us. I just want to know why they want us.

I hear a bunch of clanging so I get up and see the giant turtles from before fighting the Kraang. A smile appears on my face and I say, "Oh thank god."

"Don't worry, I'll you guys out in two shakes of a turtle's shell." The purple turtle says.

"I'm Donatello but people call me Donnie." He says as he messes with the panel on the door.

"I'm Star and not trying to be rude but can you hurry up?" I ask seeing movement at the door behind us.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

The door behind us opens and the Kraang come and grab our arms pulling us into the other hallway. The door Donnie's working opens and we get dragged away. The turtles get attacked by the other Kraang as they try to get to us. We get taken to an elevator and the doors shuts. I squirm around in their grasp trying to to get free but it doesn't work.

When the elevator doors open we get dragged onto a helicopter platform. A green plant monster starts to attack the Kraang and me and my dad get pushed into the helicopter. The helicopter starts up and we get lifted up into the sky. I see Donnie climb onto the platform, he runs and uses his bo staff to launch himself at the helicopter. He grabs a hold of the bottom and some of the Kraang try to knock him off but fail to do so. He grabs one with his legs and throws it off the side.

The helicopter tips and I loose my grip, falling off the side. Everything slows down as I scream. I feel arms wrap around me and I see Donnie's face. I wrap my arms around his kneck and hang onto him. I close my eyes and whisper, "Please don't drop me."

"You can open your eyes, now." I hear Donnie whisper.

I open my eyes and I see we're on the ground. Donnie sets me on the ground and looks over to see the turtles leading the Kraang to a power source of some sort. Moments later the plant guy gets blown up taking the Kraang in the yard with him. Me and Donnie run over to the other turtles and we make our escape.

They take me to my aunts where I see April waiting for us. Once she sees me she takes off running and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, I thought I was never going to see you again." She says almost in tears.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I reply a small smirk on face.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you dad." Donnie says to the two of us.

"But we aren't going to rest until we find him, I promise you two that." Leo speaks up.

Donnie puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and I put my hand on his and smile. He blushes a little and removes his hand. Raph, Mikey, and Leo head up to the room and Donnie heads up there but stops. He turns back to face the two of us and waves. I smile and wave back before April pulls me inside.

She pulls me into the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth and gets it wet, wiping the dried blood from under neath my nose. "It happened again didn't it."

I nod and she says, "At least it won't happen for a while."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long day." I say walking out of the bathroom and to the room we share. I lay on the second bed and curl up under the covers, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Yay, Star's back home where she belongs! Like I said last chapter I'm going to be doing the episodes that have April in them.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : New Friend, Old Enemy**  
 **_**

"Come April, Star, you don't want to be late for school." I hear my aunt yell from the kitchen.

I really don't want to go to school today. Not after what happened. Getting out of bed a let out a groan and say to April who hasn't gotten up, "Come on April we've got school."

She sits up and I head to the bathroom to do my normal routine, like brushing my teeth, washing my face, etc. I head back into my room and get dressed. I put on the dress I made and put on a pair of leggings. I slip on my high-top converse and put a yellow head band in my hair, leaving it down.

I grab my book bag and head into the kitchen setting it on the open chair at the island. I sit down at the table and eat the plate of food she sets in front of me. When I finish eating I wait for April to get done before we grab our bags. We go to head out the front door but Aunt Dina stops us saying, "I work the late shift tonight so please be careful."

"We will, don't worry." April replies opening the door and pulling me out it and shutting it.

We head down the stairs and she says, "I was thinking after school we could go see the turtles."

"I was just about to say that." I reply with a small giggle.

We head out onto the side walk and then down town to the Roosevelt High School. When we walk in I head to my locker which is right next to Jackson's'. I hate him so much, he likes to hit on me all the time and he doesn't like to take no for an answer.

I put in my locker combination and open it. I grab my AP Math book and notebook and shut the door. "Hey sweetheart. You wanna grab a coffee after school?"

Speaking of the devil. "No I don't, so bug off."

I go to head down the hall to class but Jackson grabs my arm pulling me closer to him. I pull my arm away from him and he asks, "I know you don't hang out with anyone so why are you saying no?"

"I'm saying no because I don't like you, you're rude to everyone who isn't popular. So if you don't mind I'm going to get to class, before I'm late. " I reply walking off to class.

I take my seat next to Irma open my note book. Mr. Matthews walks in and says, "Alright class lets start where we left off."

 ***Time Skip To Lunch***

After P.E. I take a shower, put my school clothes back on, and head to the lunch line. After getting a hamburger and fries I head over to where April and Irma are sitting. I sit across from April and she asks, "So how was P.E.?"

"It was okay, only a couple of us got hurt. I have a couple of bruises but they aren't that bad. How was Science?" I ask, dipping a french fry in ranch then plopping it into my mouth.

"It was horrible, I didn't get anything on the homework." She says frustratingly.

"I'm sure it's not that hard, I'll help you if you want." I pick up my hamburger and take a bite out of it before noticing it's not completely done. I set it down and continue to eat my fries.

April and Irma get up and April says, "I have to get to Math. See you in Art."

"See you in Art." I reply as she walks away.

Jackson sits next to me and I quickly get up and scrape my tray into the trash can. I head back to my locker. I grab my AP Science book and head to the science room. I set my book down on the back table and get my notebook out of my bag. Kids come pouring in and the bell rings.

"Alright class, today we are going to be dissecting frogs. You'll be paired up and you have to answer the questions on this sheet. I'll be picking you're partners."

He walks over to his jar of names and starts to draw out names. I drown out the teachers voice until I hear her say, "Star you're with Jackson."

I didn't even know he was in this class. Ugh, I don't want him to be my partner. I don't want to dissect a frog.

Jackson walks over to me and says, "You get the paper, I'll get the frog and stuff."

I nod and grab the paper off the island in the middle of the room and head back to the back table where Jackson and the dead frog are waiting. I set the paper down and write mine and Jackson's name on it.

"Begin." After the teacher says this Jackson picks up the knife and cuts the frogs stomach open.

I look at the frogs open stomach and I don't know why but it made me think of the turtles. I look over at everyone else frog to see Mikey, Raph, and Leo staring at me. No light in their eyes. I look back at my frog and I see Donnie.

"I can't do this.." I mumble to myself.

I watch Jackson put the knife down and I look up to his eyes to see concern fill them. "Star? Are you okay?" His voice sounded far away.

My head started to feel fuzzy as black and white dots filled my vision. The room started to feel like it was being tipped and shook. Darkness soon took over.

I open my eye and sit up, blinking away the blurriness. "How are you feeling?"

I turn and look around to find where the voice is coming from and find it coming from the schools nurse. "I'm okay, I just have a head ache."

"This will help with the pain." She says handing me some Advil and a glass of water.

I take the pills from her and put them in my mouth swallowing them with a sip of water. She takes the water back and hands me note saying, "You better be getting back to class."

I look at my watch and see that I'm in Art right now. April is probably flipping out right now. I grab my bag and quickly head to Art.

Opening the door to the art room causes everyone to stop what they're doing and look at me. I walk over to the teacher and hand her the note. She nods and I go and take a seat across from April and she asks in a hushed whisper, "Where were you? What happened?"

"I'm okay, I just fainted when we were dissecting frogs in science." I reply in a whisper.

"Okay, I thought maybe you were kidnapped again."

"Nope." I say getting out my art project.

 ***Time Skip To After School***

We head out of school building and we head for the alley way next to our aunt's apartment building. I help April lift the manhole cover and we climb down the ladder leading into the sewers. We head in the direction of the turtles lair.

Once we get there we see Raph hitting the punching doll, Donnie on his laptop, and Mikey is on the floor reading a magazine. I smile and sit down next to Donnie. April sits close to me and Mikey gets off the floor and says, "Look! It's Bradford. I wish he could be my friend. It would be so cool to have him as my human friend."

"Mikey you already have human friends, me and Star." April tells him.

"You have to like us. We saved your lives." He replies.

I giggle at the two of them and Raph says trying to frustrate his brother, "It's too bad that there isn't a place where freaks can't meet other freaks and see how hideous they are."

April gets up and asks Donnie, "Can I use your computer?"

I watch Donnie do something on his computer quickly before he hands it to her saying, "Sure."

She sits back down and I watch as she types in . This is going to end badly.

She shows him the website and says, "Now you can make friends and they can't see who you are."

Mikey quickly pulls up Bradford and adds him as a friend. We wait a couple of minutes to see Mikey jumping for joy, Bradford accepted his friend request. "I'm gonna go meet my new friend."

Donnie was just about to tell him that Bradford would probably freak out on him but Raph stops him saying, "The guy's gotta learn somehow, one way or another."

We stay until the guys go out on patrol which wasn't much later after Mikey left.

 **A/N**

 **This wasn't the best, but then again it a filler.**

 **So if you have any questions please feel free to leave a review or if you wanna see something in an upcoming chapter please review.**

 **Upcoming episode : Metalhead.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Metalhead**

Me and April decided to do some research on the Kraang at the turtles lair. When we get there Donnie is messing with a Kraang droid. Me and April sit next to each other and I get to work on my laptop.

Donnie pick something up from the droid and asks me, "Do you even know what this is?"

I look away from my computer and take a look at it saying, "No."

"Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" He replies fan-boying about the new tech.

I continue to search through some articles when Donnie says something about getting goosebumps and then asks, "You wanna feel? Eh."

I look glance at his forearm and say pass before heading back to my research. I desperately wanted to find some information or at least a Kraang sitting. Me and April miss our dad so much and we just want to find him.

I find and Article and it has a video attached to it. I click on the video and see a Kraang droid. "Hey guys come check this out."

After Leo and Raph get done playing their game they walk over and see what I have to show them. April scoots closer to watch and listen. "I set up a message bored to collect unusual sightings around New York. People send in pics or videos. I also get somethings that might help us track the Kraang and find our dad. Like this video of a gas explosion."

I click on the video and show them the Kraang droid and Leo says, "We'll check it out tonight."

"Why not now?" April asks.

I shut my computer as Leo replies, "It's daylight. We can't let anyone see us."

April grabs my arm pulling me up to my feet saying, "Well we can."

We head towards the exit and Leo stops us saying, "Guys, listen. It could be dangerous."

April with a determined face replies, "You wanna know what else is dangerous? Standing between us and our father."

She crosses her arms and Leo puts his hands up and moves aside saying okay. We head up to the surface and head over to our aunts apartment to put our laptops up. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket just in case. After that we head over to where the Kraang were seen in the video. Me and April hide behind the dumpster as a Kraang droid walks by.

We hide behind a crate as the Kraang droid goes to a pin pad on the wall. "Okay, Kraang creep. Lead the way."

As the door to the warehouse opens me and April make a run for the door following it inside. Once we're inside we hide behind a bunch of crates. "Is that which is known as the unstable mutagen ready to for use in the experiment that the Kraang that is ready to begin?"

The other Kraang droid replies, "The unstable mutagen will be ready tomorrow for the unleashing in the water supply."

It walks away and I look to April gasping and then saying, "The water supply?"

"Oh no." She says quietly.

"Many infected humans will mutate this is being a good way to perfect the mutagen to the point of perfection." One of the droid says and then walks away.

April pushes on the crate some and it knock off the fire extinguisher. Before the Kraang droid turns around me and April move behind another crate.

"Think ninja. Think ninja." I whisper as I look around the room.

I see the window and a pipe laying right next to it. I whisper to April, "Okay, I'll cause a distraction with the window and you hit the Kraang droid."

She nods and I take off running towards the window making a noise unseen. I grab the pipe and throw it to April. The Kraang droid walks over to the window checking out the noise. April runs and hits the Kraang droid in the head only causing the droid's head to turn around. April lets out a gasp and I grab the pipe from her and hit the droid so hard it falls out the window.

We both let out a sigh of relief and I put down the pipe. We get out of the Kraang lair and head back into the alley way. "Hey guys it us."

We continue to walk down it and Leo, Mikey, and Raph jump down from the roof top. "Guys, we were just looking for you."

We all hear something falling so we look around to see nothing. Moments later something falls into the dumpster making a giant clanging noise. The dumpster falls over and a tiny robotic turtle walks out.

"It's still stealthier to the real Donatello." Raph says to Leo.

I was a little confused. Was Donnie controlling the little robotic turtle. "Okay, what the heck is that?" April asks the three turtles.

"It's Donnie's latest invention, Metalhead." Leo replies.

The little turtles mouth opens and Donnie's voice comes out of the speacker, "Sorry Star, April, I'm still working out the controls."

"Oops." The mouth closes. "The megaphone button got stuck."

"Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are going to poison the cities water supply with mutagen." I tell the turtles.

"The whole city will become a disaster zone." Leo says.

"They'll be mutant everywhere."

Mikey says, "Wow, think of all the friends we can make."

We all look at Mikey and give him an 'are you serious look'. "Let's go." Leo says as he Mikey and Raph take off running towards the warehouse.

Donnie goes to follow them but Leo stops him and says, "Donnie I need you to hang back, Metalhead is just to clumsy and will get in our way."

"Clumsy?" He asks as he makes the turtles arms swing up and in the process knocking over a trash can. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point."

"You're not coming Donnie." Leo says before running to the warehouse.

I feel bad for Donnie. He just wants to help with his new invention. I put my hand on the robots shoulder and the robot looks at me and then down to the ground. We head up to the roof top to wait for the guys. Me and Donnie sit on the ledge while April sits on near the cable antenna, on her phone.

As we're looking at the warehouse I can hear the turtles head turn and zoom in. I snap my head in the turtles direction and it turns its head quickly, looking at the warehouse.

I hear it turn again and Donnie asks, "So, you like heavy metal."

I let out a small giggle at his attempt at a funny joke. It was so unoriginal, but it was funny that he a tried.

We watch as lights and a shooting noise come out of the warehouse and the turtle looks at me again. I hear Donnie say, "Look at her, she's so beautiful. On this monitor she can't even tell that I'm staring."

I look over at the turtle, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks and April says, "You do know that's not muted right?"

He turns and says, "Oh, ha ha ha. Of course I know that. If it was muted then you two couldn't hear me joking."

The turtles mouth opens and all I hear is screeching. "That's the megaphone."

"I know." He turns off the megaphone and asks, "How do you think the fight is going?"

A blast comes out of the building an knocks me down. Good thing it didn't hit me.

"AHHH! They're everywhere!" The three of us hear Mikey yell.

"Not great." I reply, looking back at the warehouse. A few moments later Donnie joins the fight, leaving me and April alone on the roof top.

Does Donnie really feel that way about me? Was he really joking about thinking I was pretty? Does he think I'm ugly?

Whatever, who cares what he thinks. I know I'm pretty and that's all that matters. There's a giant explosion and all four of the turtles come running out of the warehouse. I'm glad Donnie actually did some fighting instead of leaving it to his robot.

After saying good bye to the turtles me and April head home to an empty apartment. I change into my pajamas and head to bed. So not wanting to go to school tomorrow.

 **A/N**

 **Oooooo, Donnie's trying to make a move on Star, then basically he insults her. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. If you have any questions of if you wanna see something in a new chapter please feel free to review.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Monkey Brains**

Since April had to hang out with Irma I decided to show the turtles the article I found about a missing scientist by the name of Dr. Rockwell. I head down to the sewers with my bag and when I get to the turtle's lair I head straight to Donnie's lab.

"Hey guys." I say walking in and settingh my laptop down on Donnie's desk. "You guys have to check this out."

Donnie walks over and stands behind me as I play the video. "So." Raph replies.

"So, what if the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city. Including my dad. Maybe that's what happend to this Rockwell guy." I reply.

"Or they might not be connected at all." Leo shoots out.

"Well there's one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around." I say getting up from Donnie's desk.

"Star's right, we should go check it out." Donnie looks at the guys before saying, "What's that? You guys are busy? So that means it's just the two of us, Star."

He puts his arm on my back as we head out of the lair and up to the surface. We head to Dr. Rockwells lab and Donnie uses his digital lock pick to open the door. "There isn't a digital lock my digital lock pick can't crack."

"Smooth." I reply as we walk in.

I grab my flashlight and we take a look around Rockwells lab. "Wow this place is a wreck."

I shine my flashlight at a broken and bent up cage door. I wonder what Dr. Rockwell was up to. "He must have been experimenting on animals." I say to Donnie in distgust.

"Either someone was up to some top secret research or they were renting space to one freaky dentist." Donnie says as we see a scary looking detist chair.

We head over to Rockwells desk and Donnie opens the bottom desk drawer to find a canister of mutagen. He hands it to me and a guy in lab coat with golf club comes up behind Donnie and was getting ready to swing.

"Donnie look out!" I yell.

Donnie get's out his bo-staff and takes down the guy. I set the mutagen down and quickly find the light switch and say once I see who the attacker is, "Dr. Fellco?"

He screams and asks, "What are you?" to Donnie who has him pinned to the ground.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Donnie replies.

"You already hurt me." Dr. Fellco says to him.

Donnie get's off him and says, " Well, not anymore."

"We're here to help." I tell Dr. Fellco as Donnie helps him up.

He sits at his desk and says, "I'm sorry I wish I knew something about your father, but I don't."

"So what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asks, holding the canister of mutagen.

"Some shaddy corporate goons payed Dr. Rockwell a lot of money to experiment with it." Fallco replies.

I pull up a picture of the human looking Kraang droid on my phone and ask as I show him the picture, "Is this them?"

"That's him." He says.

Donnie cuts him off by saying, "The Kraang."

"Well I wanted no part of that stuff. Who knows what kind of monstrosities could result from it." He tells us. "No offense."

"Some taken." Donnie replies.

"Is that what was in the cage? One of his mostrosities?" I ask Fallco.

"Can we ease up on the 'M' word, please?"

"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on."

"He sure didn't like being locked up in there."

"Rockwell didn't treat it very well." Falco tells us, a sick expretion on his face.

"Maybe the Kraang didn't take Rockwell, maybe the monkey went berserk and busted out of the cage and dragged it off." I say to Donnie.

We leave Rockwells lab and head down the alley way and I ask Donnie as we walk, "So how do you think we're going to find Rockwell with out any leads?"

"Maybe we'll know more when we take a look at his flash drive." Donnie replies.

"What flash drive?" I ask. I don't remember there being a flash drive any where.

"The one I swiped off his desk." He replies pulling out the flash drive.

"Nice."

Donnie starts to tell me about him being cool under pressure until a giant monkey jumps down in front of us. The monkey looks really angry. Donnie get's his bo-staff out and puts me behind him.

"Careful Donnie that's a dangerous mutant." I tell him.

"That makes two of us." He replies.

He spins his bo-staff in his hand and the monkey hits his chest causing him to fly backwards. The monkey grabs his bo-staff and throws it aside. Donnie gets up and I ask, "Donnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He says, getting in a fighting stance.

He runs at the monkey but the monkey jumps up on to the metal balcony and tries to jump onto of him. He dodges the mokey with ease and tries to land a few hits on the mokey but none of them do. The monkey starts to beat the crap out of Donnie and when he get's back up to his feet I say his name.

"Don't worry I was just finding it's timing. Now it's going to pay-." He get's cutt off because the monkey hits his chest and basically everywhere else.

The money knocks him back and Donnie smacks his head on the ground. The monkey get's on top of him and starts to hit him over and over again. The monkey grabs him and throws him over by me. I quickly run over to him and he's making a lot of groaning noises. The monkey walks over to me and I back up everytime it get's closer.

It grabs me and start to grunt in at me. Once it realizes I'm not a threat it calms down and I say, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

It takes it's hands off me and it seems like it was trying to tell me something. "What? What is it?"

It growls and then takes off up the side of the building. I run back over to Donnie and grab his hand asking, "Donnie, are you hurt?"

He looks up at me and says, "Just my pride." He leans up and groans in pain. "And my internal organs."

He lays his head back in my hand and I help him up to his feet. This is going to be really hard getting him down to the lair. I move the manhole cover and help Donnie to it. He climbs down it and leans on it until I get down there to help him.

I put his arm around my shoulders and help him to the lair. When we get to the entrence I say to him, "Come on, it's just a little further."

He groans out in pain as we walk down the stairs. Once his brothers see him Raph asks, "Woah, what happened?"

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." I tell them.

Leo takes him from me and asks, "Can you get an ice pack from the freezer?"

I nod and quickly run to the freezer and grab an ice pack. Leo puts him on the couch and asks, "Donnie, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." He replies.

"In that case." Leo says and then the three other turtles start to laugh at him. His continue to laugh and I walk over to him and put his head in my lap and put the ice pack on his head.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" I ask.

"No, we're laughing at him because he was hurt by a monkey." Mikey says and then burst into a laugh fit.

After getting the flash drive from Donnie I start to look though it. "Hey guys, I think I found something."

They sit around me ad I continue, "These notes are hard to follow but I think Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen."

"Why would he want to do that?" Leo asks.

"He thought he could use it to create a nural chemoical that would allow temporarily give someone phsycic abilities."

"You mean that monkey was pshycic." Raph asks.

"It means he was reading our emotions. After all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile."

"Well next time I'll be sure to think freandly thoughts when I beat the living sunshine out of it." Donnie says.

"Okay, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out and search." Leo tells the four of us.

"How are we going to stay in contact with each other." Raph asks.

"I have a little something that can help with that." Donnie says getting up from his spot.

"Gentlemen, and lady. I give you the T-phone." He says pulling out a turtle shapped phone.

He walks over to me and says, "If you give me you and your sisters cell phone numbers I can patch you into out network."

"Sweetie." I say taking the phone from him and punching in mine and April's phone number.

After I'm done we head up to the surface and we split up. After a couple of minutes I hear word of someone seeing the monkey so I call the guys and say, "Guys, I just herd word of someone spotting the monkey on fleacker."

"I think I'm on his trail." I hear Raph say.

We all meet up in front of the Jewlery shop and Raph asks, "Did any one see where he went?"

They all start to say a different direction and I ignore them. I walk off into the alleyway straight to the dumpster, almost like I was being lead there by something. I open the lid of the dumpster and I find the money cowering in fear.

It looks up at me and I friendly hold out my hand to help it. It takes it and I help him out of the dumpster. Right then Mikey's nunchuck wraps around the monkey, causing it to freak out. As the guys talk about the mokey I walk over to it and it's eyes dialate. The monkey is Dr. Rockwell.

"How are we any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell?" I hear Raph.

"We're a lot closer than you think." I say, answering his question.

"What? How?" Donnie asks.

"I think this is Dr. Rockwell."

We take him back to his lab and Dr. Fallco gives him a sedative or something to calm him down. "Poor Dr. Rockwell."

"Is there anyway to turn him back to normal?" I ask Dr. Fallco.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. But I will try to see if I can give him sort of a normal life." He says petting Dr. Rockwells sleeping head.

So after leaving Dr. Rockwell's lab we head back to the turtles lair. Donnie is on his computer and Mikey is playing a game on his T-phone. Raph comes in and says, "Pizza is here."

Everyone grabs a piece and Mikey has a little delema about not wanting to quit playing. "I'm sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your and April's dad."

"It's okay, everyday we learn something new about the Kraang, we just find one more piece to the puzzle." I tell Leo.

"Yeah, but pshycic research? This is one weird puzzle." Leo says.

Master Splinter walks in with a piece of pizza on a plate and asks, "I am curious Star, how did you know that the monkey was really a human?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just get a feeling about things." I reply.

"A feeling? Interesting." He says walking further into the kitchen.

"Hey Donnie, how come you're not eating?" Leo asks.

"What? I'm not hungry. Something's been bothering me. Felco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey but acording to these notes he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA." Donnie tells us.

"We're not following."

"If he never had a monkey then what bustes out of that cage?" Donnie asks us.

"Then it must have been Rockwell."

"Then that must mean Fallco is the one who put him there and he's been lying this whole time." Donnie says angrily.

I don't think I've ever seen the turtles this mad before. So guess where they go in the pouring rain? Dr. Rockwells lab. I hope they don't get hurt and they save Dr. Rockwell.

After the turtles left Master Splinter asked me to come to the dojo. Now we're sitting in the ground three feet apart. "Star, it seems you have a rare gift. A sensativity I have trained my entire life to develop"

"Don't worry you'll get it." I reply.

"I did just get it, it took me a long time." Master Splinter says.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of."

He lets out a sigh before saying, "What I am trying to say is that I would like to train you to be a kunoich. A female ninja."

"Wow that's quite an honnor. If I do this does that mean I can kick everyones butt?" I ask.

"I don't believe in using our abilities that way." He replies.

"Oh..Yeah me either. But I could right?"

"Yes, but I warn you it will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you physically and spiritually." He says in a stern tone.

"Can't be worse than high school." I say jokingly.

I get up and before I leave the dojo I ask, "Master Splinter?"

"Yes Star?" He asks.

"I was curious if you could train my sister as well. Since she's kinda involved in this I don't want her to be powerless."

"That will be fine, it is very considarate of you to worry about your sister." He replies.

As I go to leave I see Donnie leaning on the door to his lab and he asks, "Hey Star, you wanna hang out tonight?"

"That sounds great but I have to go get my sister, we're training with Splinter to become kunoiches." I reply.

He looks on his door and then replies, "Well maybe we could train together sometime."

"Sure, that would be great." I reply before heading up to the surface to get April.

This is going to be a very fun night.

 **A/N**

 **So what did you think about this chapter? I kinda wanted to show more of a Star and Donnie bonding instead of the three of them bonding. So if you have any questions or comments or if there is something you wanna see on a later episode or in the next chapter please leave a review.**

 **Next Episode : Never Say Xever**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Never Say Xever**

Since April found this new noodle shop owned by Mr. Murakami we've been going to it almost every night. Since he's blind we thought it would be fun to have the turtles come to his shop. He doesn't get many customers so it'll be perfect. I can't wait for them to try it.

Me and April are walking down the street while the turtles are being stealthy. Which I don't get why, the streets are empty. We stop walking and April yells, "You think you could hurry it up guys?"

Donnie pops out from behind the ticket booth and asks, "Are you saying turtles are slow?"

"That's a hurtful stereotype." Mikey says coming out from behind the ticket booth with Raph behind him.

Leo who's leaning against the up coming movie says, "Trust us, we are better off keeping a low profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist."

"Sorry we're just so exited to get you out of the sewers for a change." April replies.

"What are you talking about, we go out all the time." Raph says like he's offended.

"Yeah but tonight you're going to be doing something other than hitting people." I say, squealing with joy.

Raph lets out a sad sigh and April tells him, "Don't be sad you guys are going to love this little noodle place I found."

"And you're sure we'll be welcomed?" Donnie asks, concern and worry fill his voice.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact he won't even know what you look like, he's blind." I say to reassure him.

We get to his noodle shop to see people destroying the place. A hand rises up to my mouth and April lets out a gasp. We both say in unison, "Oh no.."

We run over to the shop to see the Purple Dragons tearing up the place. "Who are those creeps?"

"The Purple Dragons." I spit out. "They think they own the streets around here." April finishes for me.

We see has Mr. Murakami hits the leader with a cutting board and the leader hits the island around them. The leader hits Mr. Murakami causing him to fall to the ground, he picks him up and throws him at a wall. Mr. Murakami slides down and lets out a scared groan.

"Well so much for not hitting people tonight." Leo says to us.

The turtles bust in, Mikey saying his catch phrase. "Alright, let him go. You don't want any trouble."

"Well we on the other hand do." Raph says to the Purple Dragons.

"Woah, those guys were serious. There really are giant turtles." The Purple Dragons ring leader says to his other members.

"You've heard of us?" A confused Mikey asks. "Dude's were famous."

"That's probably not a good thing Mikey." Donnie says in a mater of fact tone.

"Whatever, these streets are ours. So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from." The leader says to them.

"Actually we're freshwater turtles-." Donnie says while saying other science gibberish about where they came from and gets cut of by the leader yelling, "Get them!"

The fight breaks out and me and April sneak in. April helps Mr. Murakami and I poke my head up and look to see how the fights going. I see Mikey picking up the spoon from the bowl and was about to eat it. One of the Purple Dragons members sees he's distracted and was about to hit him.

I grab a lib and throw it like a frisbee and it hits the Dragon member knocking him down. "Whoa, thanks Star."

"You're welcome." I reply before helping April get Mr. Murakami outside where it's safe.

Soon the Purple Dragons take off running out of the noodle shop saying that it wasn't over. We help Mr. Murakami back inside and I say to the guys, "That was awesome you guys!"

"Thanks Star, did you see when I popped that one guy and flew him over the counter. Did it look cool? I bet it look cool." Donnie says.

"The coolest." I say acting like I was saw it.

"You didn't see it, did you?" He asks.

"No, I did not." I say apologetically.

"My friends, I am indebted to you. Please allow me to make you a meal, free of charge." Mr. Murakami says to all of us.

"I don't see why not?" Raph says to Murakami.

"What is you're favorite dish?"

We both knew what was coming. "PIZZA!" The four them yelled.

Mr. Murakami starts to cook and he slices the bread and Donnie says, "Mr. Murakamisan that was awesome."

"Yeah, you're like a ninja but for food." Mikey jumps in.

After a couple of minutes Mr. Murakami sets down a little tray in front of the four turtles saying, "Pizza Gyizo."

The turtles plop one into their mouth and chew it. They all seem to like it so that's good. "It's like I've got a one way ticket to flavorville."

April holds up our soup bowls and says, "You know this is pretty good to you know."

They ignore her comment and continue to eat their food. "Hey Murakamisan do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?" Leo asks.

"Yes, they want protection money but I refuse to pay. They will surely be back." Murakami replies.

"Well they wouldn't if someone wouldn't have wimped out." Raph says, making Leo close his eyes and hang his head low.

Mikey on the other hand saw an opportunity to take his brothers food and took it. Leo got really frustrated and mad at his youngest brother.

Since the turtles can't really talk to anyone they enlisted me and April's help. We headed on the street around the Chinatown part of New York and see a man sweeping in front of his building. We walk over to him I ask, "Hey, do you know where I can find the purple dragons?"

He looks around worriedly and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

April looks around before saying to the man, "Don't worry I can protect you. We're undercover cop."

"You two look like you're sixteen." The man replies.

"We know, we're really good at our jobs." She says to reassure him.

"Are you? The let me see your badges."

"Are you crazy? We can't carry a badge, that would blow our cover." I say.

"I suppose that makes sense." He says scratching his head. "They're in the old fortune cookie factory."

April calls the guys and tells them where the Purple Dragons hideout is. I'm guessing that they went there to make sure Murakami wouldn't be bothered. After telling them we start to head home but something was telling me that we needed to go and check on Mr. Murakami.

"Hey, April?"

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Can we head over to Mr. Murakami's to make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah we can."

So we turn around and head over to Mr. Murakami's. When we walk into the resturant the place is trashed and Murakami is nowhere to be found. April calls the turtles and says, "We need you guys at Mr. Murakami's now!"

We wait out side for a couple of minutes. "What's wrong?" Leo asks as him and his brothers ask as they jump down from the roof top.

"It's Murakami." I tell them.

We head inside and they see the place, April walks over to the note on the wall saying, "Someone took him and left this."

Donnie grabs the note and reads, " No more running, if you want the old man meet us on the rook of the old fortune cookie factory."

"Well what are we waiting for lets bust in there and save Mr. Murakami."

"Hold up, not so fast. Think Raphael." Leo tells his brother.

"Those are two words that don't usually don't go together." Donnie shoots out.

"This is obviously a trap." Leo continues.

"Well what choice do we have?" Raph argues.

"Maybe we do need to think more like Xever."

"But Master Splinter-." Leo cuts Donnie off by saying, "I know! But Xever crossed the line, dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle."

"Yes! I never did like Mr. Nice Turtle." Raph says happily.

After the turtles save Mr. Murakami they head back to the lair with some free Pizza Gyizo. They heat some of it up and Donnie says holding one of the dumplings out, "Come one, just try one. Sometimes things that seem like they don't go together actually make a great couple... I mean food."

"Fine." I say opening my mouth.

He puts it in my mouth and I start to chew it. It's actually pretty good. "Whoa! These are amazing!"

I grab the plate from and say, "April, you've got to try these!"

"Nah, I'm good."

Since she doesn't try one I eat some but then remember that they're Donnie's. I hand him back the plate and mumble out, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He says finishing them off.

After a couple of hours we head back home and have a movie night with our aunt who just got home from her shift at the hospital. I put in one of the spider-man movies and me and April sit on both sides of our aunt.

Halfway into the movie she falls asleep so me and April turn off the movie. I grab a blanket that's sitting in an empty chair and put it over her. After that we head to bed.

 **A/N**

 **So what did you guys think? I'm a little curious about you're guys's thoughts on this story. Should I continue? Or should I stop writing this? Please let me know. I need some feed back.**

 **Next Chapter :The Gauntlet**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : The** **Gauntlet**  
 **_**

Since April didn't want to go with me to my fabric I decided to go by myself. I didn't really want to go alone but I have to learn not to be scared when I'm by myself. I guess just part of me thinks I'm going to get kidnapped again and I don't want that, but then again who want's to be kidnapped?

I turned down the alley way near the bank so I could make my way to the turtle's lair. A dark shadow flew past me causing me look around. I continue walk until the shadow flies past me again. I look up at the sky and I see a giant pigeon man on a roof near me.

It lets out a giant squawking sound and I take off running. It follows me into the streets and I quickly run into the bank for safety. Once I'm through the doors I look around outside for the giant pigeon man. When I don't see it I let out a sigh of relief and catch my breath. I see it's shadow again and it flies straight into the glass.

I walk out to it and it gets up. It looks at me before flying off. "My life has gotten really weird.." I say to myself, clinging on to my fabric.

After dropping my stuff off at my aunts I quickly run into the turtle's lair saying, "Guys, guys, you're never believe what just happened to me!"

I sit down and Donnie walks over to me saying, "Okay Star, calm down. Are you okay?"

He puts a hand on my lap and the other on my back in a comforting way. The rest of the guys walk over to me and I say, "I am being hunted..."

I grab Donnie and shake him a little bit finishing my sentence, "By a giant pigeon."

Raph starts to laugh but stops when he notices no one else is laughing and says, " I can't be the only one who finds that funny."

Donnie helps me and says, "It's not funny Raph, there's a creature out there trying to hurt my Star!"

A small blush forms on my checks and I see April staring at him. Does he like me? I'm getting mixed signals. Like the time on the roof when he said he was joking about me being beautiful. I don't know anymore.

He notices April staring says fixing it, "Our Star..."

"This is serious I better get Master Splinter." Mikey says throwing a smoke bomb and Splinter appears in his place

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" Splinter says.

Mikey comes back and sit back down bringing my knees to my chest. April sits next to me and I say, " His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me to pieces...if he hadn't slammed into the glass."

Raph laughs and then stops again asking, "Really, just me?"

Splinter hits him in the back of the head with his staff saying, "Raphael! Clearly Star is upset!"

"Yeah dude! That's so insensitive! Do you need a tissue?" He asks me.

"I think I'm okay." I reply.

"I'll get you a tissue." He says as he disappears into smoke only to reappear right next to me. "Sorry we're out of tissues can I make you some soup?"

"Stop it!" Donnie yells, taking the smoke bombs away from Mikey. "Don't worry, Star, we won't let anything happen to you."

"Donnie's right. We're going to set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again." Leo says.

"I know what we can use for bait."

"Bread crumbs! Pigeons love bread crumbs." Mikey says in excitement.

"I meant Star." Donnie tells his little brother.

Mikey jumps in front of me saying, "You're going to let him eat Star?! I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah!" Me and April say in unison.

"Don't sweat it, we got you're back." Donnie says trying to reassure me.

"Alright Mighty Mutants, let's do this!" Leo yells.

" 'Mighty Mutants'? What, 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?" Raph says.

We head to the entrance of the lair and Master Splinter stops us saying, "Wait! You do not know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study you're enemy before confronting him."

"With all do respect Sensi, it's a pigeon." Leo tells his father.

"What you know is dangerous to you're enemy but what you think you know is dangerous to you." Master Splinter replies tapping his staff on Leo's chest. "I fear you are all becoming over compensated."

"Sensi, in the past few months we've taken down Giant Spiders, Plant Creatures, Alien robots, and an army of ninjas. Maybe we're not over compensating, maybe we're just that good." And with that we head up to the surface.

"Here I am, walking around in the big city. All alone, I sure hope a giant pigeon man doesn't sneak up on me. That would be the last thing I'd want." I say overly dramatic.

Donnie pops out from behind a dumpster asking, "What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to be bait, so I'm bait." I say harshly back to him.

"That's not how bait talks."

"How do you know how bait talks?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"I know bait doesn't talk back." He replies.

The other turtles and my sister pop out from where they're hiding and start to do oohs. I was completely annoyed by this point. "Oh no you didn't." Mikey says, adding a little vibe to his voice.

"He he...Just act natural." He says scooting away to a different hiding place.

I let out a giant sigh before saying, "Here I am..Acting natural. Just totally defenseless against, um I don't know any hideous mutant pigeon guy who might happen to attack me."

I continue walking and I hear the same noise the pigeon man made when he went to attack me earlier. I see it's claws coming at me and I let out a giant scream.

I fall to the ground as the pigeon man gets electrocuted. Raph, Leo, and Mikey pin him to the ground.

"Okay! Okay!" The pigeon screams out.

I get up and say to Donnie, "And you said I wasn't good bait."

"Okay start talking Pigeon Man." Demands Leo.

"I have a name." The Pigeon man says.

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is." Raph says.

"It's Pete." It says angrily to Raph.

"Why were you trying to hurt Star?"

"I didn't want to hurt her. I was just bringing her a message from her father." Pigeon Pete says.

"Let him up." April says walking over to me.

"We were both guests of the Kraang. They poured some ooze on me and turned me into this." Pigeon Pete say.

"That must have been horrible, getting turned into a pigeon."

"Actually I started out as a pigeon." Pete tells us.

"Told you the bread crumbs would've worked." Mikey says crossing his arms.

"You've got bread crumbs? Where?" Pigeon Pete asks Mikey as he picks him up and starts to shake him.

"Um our father?" Me and April ask in unison.

"Oh yeah.." He says handing us a phone with a video on it.

April taps the play button and we hear, "Something terrible is going to happen. I don't know what but it's extremely important that you two get out of the city as soon as you can. Save your selves. Remember I love you to."

"I love you too daddy." We both say, I blink away the tears that threaten to fall.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asks.

" I don't know, I'm just the messenger." Pete replies.

"We have to get you two out of the city." Donnie says.

"We are not going anywhere with out our dad." April and I reply in unison.

"But you two heard him, something bad is going to happen."

"Then we better hurry." April replies.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" Leo asks Pete.

"I can but it's going to cost you a lot of bread." He tells the blue masked turtle.

"We're talking about actual bread, right?"

"Yup, sour dough." The pigeon replies.

Donnie takes the lid off a pipe and says, "Alrighty, I got it."

"Alright, let's do this." Me and April say.

Leo stops us saying, "We need you two to stay here."

"Are you crazy? Our dad is in there!"

"Along with who knows how many Kraang. The requires stealth and mobility. Leave it to the pro's." Leo tells us.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." I say.

"You won't be doing nothing, we need you two to lower this rope when we give you the signal." Leo says handing April some rope.

I let out a sigh before we both say in defeat, "Fine."

We wait for a while before we hear the signal. April looks down the hole and says, "Dad!"

She quickly grabs the rope and throws it down the hole. We watch as he picks up a gun and starts to shoot at the Kraang.

"Save my daughters. Save the city." We hear him say.

"Dad, no!" We both yell as he runs straight into the Kraang.

The turtles climb up the rope and we watch as the Kraang take our dad away. We both get down and I put a hand over my mouth to try and stop from crying but it doesn't work. I wrap my arms around Donnie and he hugs me.

After a few minutes we pull away and he puts his hands on my shoulders saying, "Don't worry Star, we'll get him back. I promise."

"We have to go." Leo says ruining the moment.

We head off the side of the building and head back to the lair. The turtles gear up for their next mission. Stopping the mutagen bomb from mutating half of New York.

I was really upset we didn't get our dad back. We were so close to..

Tears started to stream down my face. I quickly wiped them not wanting April or Master Splinter to see them.

Master Splinter walks over to me and says, "It is not a weakness to cry in front of others. It just shows that you've been strong for too long."

I look up at him and smile. "Thanks Master Splinter."

"You are welcome." He replies before walking into the kitchen to get a cheesical.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

The turtles come back bruised and beaten to a pulp. They don't even say anything, they just mope around. Raph's pretty ticked off they lost, he shoved the arcade machine.

Master Splinter comes up behind Leo and says to the turtles, "You were all very lucky."

"Well I think we define that word differently Sensi." Raph says.

"Many hardly ever face the Shredder and survive." Splinter tells his sons.

"He was just so fast." Mikey says sadly.

"It's like he was everywhere at once." Donnie puts in.

"You were right about us being over confident Sensi.." Leo says looking down. "There are just somethings we're not ready for."

"Perhaps but that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So prepare yourselves, my sons. Because as of this moment, We Are At War." Master Splinter tells all of us.

 **A/N**

 **The Shredder attacked... Turtles got their butts kicked... And April and Stars dad is still with Kraang...**

 **These are dark times...**

 **Next Episode : Panic in the Sewers**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Panic in the Sewers**

Master Splinter was on edge...He trained the turtles from dusk until dawn, I felt really bad for them. I did get why he's doing it. He's afraid. He doesn't want to loose the only family he has left. The way they looked when they came back, it was just horrible.

So me and April decided to work on out ninja skills. So our plan was to get a listening device and put it on a pizza box so we can listen in on the purple dragons.

The listening device was my idea.

April wanted to be the deliver guy so I let her. I didn't see the harm in it so I let her. She walks back over to me and I pull out my phone so we can listen in on what they're saying.

"Check it out! Free pizza!" The pig guy who opened the door for April says to the rest of the gang members.

We walk into the dojo and we hear Leo say, "So until we're ready, we stay down here."

"Sorry but that's not an option." I say holding up my phone.

We all head into the living room and I play the recording, "We're meating Shreader tonight, he's got something to destroy the turtles." We hear the leader say.

"How? He doesn't know where they are." The bigger member asks.

"He says they're somewhere in the sewer and that's all he needs to wipe them out." The leader says.

"Our home is no longer safe...The shredder must be stopped." Splinter tells us.

"How can we stop the plan?" Leo asks.

"We have to go topside and find out what they're planning."Raph says a litte angry.

"Raph's right. There is no other way." Leo says, agreeing with his hot headed brother. We had to do something to protect the turtles home. So they went up to the surface to learn more about Shredder's plan.

I'm guessing it didn't go well because they came up empty handed. I felt bad for them. "I don't see how we're going to get close to that meating tonight."

"Maybe we just need to find a new place to hide." Donnie says pulling up a picture on his computer. "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year."

I sit next to Donnie, shut his computer lid and say, "No. We're not letting you give up."

I get up and say, "I'll spy on the meeting."

They all sided against it but I didn't care, I was going to do it weather they liked me doing it or not. "Absolutely not." Splinter says.

"I can do this guys. You've been training me to be a kunoichi." I tell them.

"For a few weeks." Splinter throws out there.

"What other choice do we have? Shredder is going to attack your home and we need to find out how. Me and April are the only one's who can do it." I tell them.

They still didn't like me going but they loosened up some. I go up to the surface and grab a pizza. I was going to try and do the pizza trick on them. I set the pizza down and put on Aprils jacket. I pull up the hood and take the pizza to the door.

I knock a couple of times and when a foot ninja answers I ask in my best guy voice, "Hey did someone order a totally delicious pizza?"

The door get's slammed in my face. How rude, you'd think that sense they're apart of a ninjitue clan they'd know some respect.

I head into the alleyway and call Leo and say, "I guess the foot are a lot smarter than the purple dragons."

"Well, they's have to be. Thanks, Star. You did your best." He says, his voice full of sadness and dispare.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." I tell Leo before hanging up.

I discard the pizza and walk to the door near by and pull down my hood. I knock on the door and a man answers. "May I help you?"

I put my hand to my head in sulute saying, "Sir, I'm with the firefighters association and we've recieved some reports of a falty wiring in this building. Mind if I take a look?"

"Well, I don't think-." I cut the man off by barging past him saying thanks.

I head out the mans window and up to the roof. I stand on the edge and I jump as far as I can to get to the other building. I make it but almost fall backwards but I catch myself. I walk over to the front of the building and crawl through the hole in the window. I get out my phone and call Leo to let him hear what Shredder is saying.

"Listen carefully. We will hijack a tanker truck on highdecker in 15 minutes. It has a chemical in it that is extreamly rare. You will not have another chance." Shredder says to his minions.

I didn't hear what the chemical was because I could hear Leo and Raph bickering on the other line. Can those two go a day with out fighting? I don't really think they can.

I get out of Shredder's lair and jump back over to the other roof and climb down the fire escape. I jump down on to the ground and get close to the wall. "I'm going to catch a ride see where they go."

"No you've done enough. Get out of there!" Leo says on the other line.

Bradford must have heard it because he walks over to me and grabs me. He ties my feet together and throws me in the van next to purple dragons leader. "Buckle up."

The van speeds off and my head hits the back of the seat pretty hard. I shake it off and Bradford stops the tanker truck. A foot ninja gets out of the back and starts to drive the truck.

A couple of minutes later the van and the truck split up. "Star! Hold your breath." I hear Donnie shout.

Since my mouth was already covered I didn't breath out of my nose. Purple smoke covers the van's window. He swerve's some and when the smoke clears he starts to drive straight. A couple of seconds pass and the vans' tires hit something and we slow to a stop.

I see Donnie and Raph get out of their gocarts and the leader of the purple dragons bangs his hand on the side of the van and the back opens and two foot ninja's get out. They fight them and I get my hands untied as the purple dragons leader gets out of the van. I take the duck tape off and when the leadder gets close to my door I slam it in his face knock him out.

"Nice shot." Donnie says to me.

"Nice wheels." I reply.

"Oh, well I built them myself." He says and then they fall apart.

"They're not ready yet." He tells me while rubbing the back of his neck.

We hear a giant explosion so we take off running towards it. It turns out Mikey stopped the take with a water balloom. It sounded pretty cool, I'm just glad the turtles won't be going anywhere. I'd miss them terribly. Me and April both would.

Since the turtles are still basically on survivle mode by Master Splinter me and April decided to go home and catch up on some home work. She was actually catching up, I on the other hand was getting started on the next chapter in Science and in English.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah I know it's pretty short but this episode didn't really have April in it that much. I might not upload another chapter anytime soon because I work for Crazy Ed's fireworks and so I'll be working quite a bit. (Maybe) So please review if you want see something in an up coming chapter or if you have any questions or if they're is something that could be improved.**

 **Next Episode : Mousers Attack!**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Mousers Attack!**

Me and April come walking into the lair, holding our arms closer to our bodies. Donnie gets the other turtles attention and then asks, "Star, what's wrong? Are you two okay?"

"We just got mugged by the Purple Dragons..they stole our phones." April tells everyone.

I can't believe we got mugged. By the Purple Dragons of all people.

"Don't worry we'll kick their butts for you guys." Leo says.

"Yeah we'll teach them not to mess with Star or April O'Niel." Raph replies, popping his knuckles.

"Guys, they're just phones. We'll get another one." I tell them, trying to get them to see why it wasn't important.

"Come on, what's the point of being a ninja if you can't help you're friends when they get robbed?" Donnie asks.

"Star is right. It is best to let this go." Master Splinter says making me jump a little. I didn't even realize he was listening to our conversation.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks. "Why shouldn't we get them their phones back?"

"One can not predict the concequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets nest. A simple cell phone does not justify this risk." Master Splinter says, answering his sons question.

"What risk? It's the purple dragons, even Mikey and Donnie could beat them." Raph says, causing Donnie and Mikey to yell Hey at their older brother.

"Don't worry Sensi, we'll be careful." Leo says as they run out of the lair, leaving me, April, and Master Splinter alone.

"Eh, whatcha gonna do?" April asks Master Splinter.

"Hope my next two pupil's are obediant." He replies, throwing the two of us wooden swords.

We head to the dojo and start to train.

After we get done training me and April sit on the couch waiting for the turtles to get back. I'm kinda glad I don't have my phone. At least Jackson can't call me anymore.

He's been really annoying lately. He keeps calling me and trying to get me to go out with him..I keep telling him to get lost but it doesn't really work that well.

I'm interested in someone else but I don't really think that person likes me back... I don't know it's really complicated right now. I guess all I can do is just wait.

 **~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~**

Me and April went home to take a shower really quick but we came back. As we walk into the lair I hear Leo say, "And we got Star and April's phones back."

"You did!?" April asks happily.

I on the other didn't really want my phone back. He shows us our phones and they fall apart in his hands.

April give Leo one of her famous 'Are you serious' looks and he says, "Well the important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands."

"Gee, thanks guys." We both say in unision.

"Oh don't worry Star, April, you can have one of my custom built T-Phones." He says holding two of them up.

We both take one and April says kool but I say thanks. Mikey comes up behind us and says, "Just make sure you don't say T-Phone self destruct."

Right when he says that it explodes in both of our hands. "Or they'll do that."

I just gave Mikey the biggest glare ever. He didn't care he just went back to dancing. Everyone went back to what they were doing and April goes over to the pinball machine and watches Leo play. Raph is hanging out with Spike and Donnie heads to the lab to work on the T-Phones the Mikey just ruiened.

I head into the lab and see Donnie working on the said T-Phones. I sit down accross from him and ask, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He looks up and says, "Um no. Sorry, I just don't want you to get eletricuted."

I set my hands in the table and he quickly stops what he's doing and rushes to my side of the table. "Did the T-Phone do that to your hand?"

I look down at my hands and I see a couple of black patches on my skin. "Oh I guess they did. I didn't even notice."

He grabs my arm and pulls me over to the small sink he has in his lab and holds my hands under the water. He dries them off and you can see a small burn mark on my left hand. Donnie being Donnie insisteaded that he put some burn cream on my hand and bandage it.

He pulls out a white cloth and wraps it around my hand smiling for some odd reason. When he's done he heads back to working on the T-Phones.

An hour later he's finished with both T-Phones. He hands one to me and then goes and hands the other to April. "All of our numbers have been programmed in."

April smiles and then starts to mess around with her new phone. I turn to Donnie and give him a hug saying, "Thank you Donnie."

He was a little awkward at first but then he hugged me back. When we pull away I head to where my sister is sitting on the couch and sit next to her. Donnie sit's next to me and we watch the cartoons that were playing on the TV.

Even though I was mugged today, I still think it's been a good day.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah I know this chapter was pretty short. The next one will be a little short to because she's a minor character but I will make it as long as I can.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Next Episode : New Girl In Town**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : The New Girl In Town**

"April? Star? April! Star!" I hear Leo's voice say as well as a knocking sound.

I roll out of bed and head to the window. I open it saying, "This better be good."

"Hey, I need to talk." He says ergently.

"Can it wait til morning? I've got school tomorrow." I ask sitting down on the window seal rubbing my eyes.

" I met this girl." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

I quickly grab him and I shake him while saying, "Tell me everything."

I was pretty excited. It's not every day one of your best friends has a crush. Expecially when that friend is a mutant turtle.

"Well she's realy cool. She's also a martial artist. And..uh...she's in the foot clan." He says. He doesn't really say the last part every loudly but I heard it loud and clear.

I raise my hand and slap him accross the face. What is he thinking? She's his mortal enemy. "Are you crazy?!"

"Star, she's different. She's-." I cut him off by saying, "In the footclan."

"Yeah...but she's-." I cut him off again saying the same thing. "In the footclan."

"Look I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her."

"Yeah you got that right. You know why? Cause she's in the footclan!" I say yelling the last part.

"Star, she's fun and I'm tired of being the responsable one. When do I get to have fun?" He says frustratedly.

I let out a sigh before asking, "What does she want from you?"

" I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the buyer building. She's got something planed." He replies, answering my question.

"Yeah, like pushing you off the building. It's a trap Leo." I say to him, trying to knock some sense into him.

"I don't think so. There's good in her, I know there is. I can feel it." He reasons.

"I hope you're right." I say climbing back into the building and closing the windows shut. After that I head back to my room and text Donnie telling him where Leo's going. Then I head back to sleep only to be woken up in a few hours for school.

"Come on Star we've got to get ready for school." I hear April's voice in my ear.

I lazily get out of bed and and head to the kitchen for breakfast. I eat a banana and apiece of toast and head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After that I head to our room and put on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I put my hair into a pony and slip on my converse.

Today is a lazy day, because of the one and only Leo.

Oh yeah I should probably tell April about that. I'll tell her later. I'm not that huge on telling other people their secrets. I only told Donnie where Leo was because I was really worried about him, I don't trust her at all. She's probably going to do something that could get the guys hurt or even killed.

I grab my book bag and head out the door, April trailing behind me. I put my book bag on as we walk down the stairs. We head out of our apartment building and head to school.

When we walk into the school I head straight for my locker. I put my books up and was about to head to class when I'm stopped by one of Jackson's friends.

"Hey, you're Star right?" He asks, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah." I reply tiredly. I don't want to start this today. Please just go away.

"Why won't you go out with Jackson?" He asks.

"Because I don't want to, so just drop it and leave me alone." I say heading the other way.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back saying, "I wasn't done talking with you."

Fear crawls up my spine as he pushes me up the lockers. Moments later I hear Jackson's voice ask, "Ethan, what the hell are you doing man?!"

"I was just trying to get her to go out with you.." His friend, Ethan, says a little scared.

"That's not how you do that. I know why she doesn't so leave her alone." Jackson says to her best friend.

I took that as my chance to leave. I wasn't even gonna see if he'd apologize. I just wanted to get to class and try and forget about Jackson, The Shredder, and why the Kraang want me. I want to forget about everything and try to atleast have a normal day for once.

 **A/N**

 **I know it's pretty short but I kinda ran out of an idea for the rest of the chapter. Again I will try and make them longer. Sorry there wasn't any Donnie in this chapter. Also I was wondering if you could help me out with coming up with a ship name for Donnie and Star.**

 **Please leave a review, I like hearing what you guys think of the story or if you guys have anything you want to see in a later chapter.**

 **Next Episode : The Alien Agenda**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **Keep Calm and Read On.**


End file.
